Chapter 1/Earth
Episode The Return Home (Surface, 602 Club, December 31st, 2377) Typhuss walks in and orders a drink after returning home. So Lieutenant Halliwell you're drinking on duty Commander Martin says as he walks over to his old Academy friend. Its Captain now, just got promoted says Typhuss as he looks at John. And you didn't even get promoted to Lieutenant Commander and a Commander? John asked as he drank a cup of Cardassian sunset. I have had a long Starfleet career and I have fought in many wars during my career, they need more Captains out there says Typhuss as he looks at John. Fair enough John says as he pats Typhuss on the arm. Typhuss takes a sip of his ale and puts his cup down. Its good to be home, sorry I have to cut this short, I have more people to see says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss gets up from his chair and leaves the 602 Club. (Stargate Command) Typhuss beams into Stargate Command. Typhuss hey there welcome back Daniel says as he shakes Typhuss's hand. It's good to see you again Typhuss Vala says as she hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Welcome home Captain Doctor Weir says as she shakes Typhuss's hand. Then it got to Samantha Carter. Typhuss pulled Samantha towards him and kisses Sam hard on the lips. Hello too Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Sam, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Sam smiles and kisses him back. I'm not mad at you for that Typhuss Sam says as she looks at him. So what's been going on here, any charges I should know about says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Meet our new CO here at the SGC Sam says as she points at Doctor Weir. That's great, Elizabeth, anything else I should know about says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Weir. Your still apart of SG-1 as the technical officer and third officer Doctor Weir says as she looked at Typhuss. Who is in command of SG-1 says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Weir. Samantha Carter or should I say Colonel Samantha Carter Doctor Weir says as she points at Sam. That's great Sam, I'm happy for you and one more thing, where is Colonel O'Neill says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Hey where is my hand shake too General O'Neill says as he shows up in his dress uniform. Typhuss shakes Jack's hand. Jack, its good to see you again, you have been promoted to Brigadier General, that's great says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Jack smiles. Yeah I have been promoted Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Sarah Mackenzie walks over to Typhuss. Its good to see you, Typhuss says Sarah as she looks at Typhuss. Its good to see you again, Sarah, but I have to be going now says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. (SVU squad room) A prep gets free from Elliot and Olivia and tries to head for the turbolift, the doors open to reveal Typhuss and the prep gets scared and then tries to head for the stairs but Typhuss shot him with a Zat gun and he falls to the ground out cold as the other SCIS officers grab him. Typhuss Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss surprised to see him. Voyager just returned to Earth, its good to see you again, Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Typhuss welcome back Elliot says as he shakes Typhuss's hand. Thanks, its good to be home says Typhuss as he looks at Elliot. Hey dude what's up Fin says as he shakes Typhuss's hand. Welcome home Typhuss Munch says as he also shakes Typhuss's hand. I have been promoted to Captain, thanks John says Typhuss as he looks at Fin and John. Congrats Typhuss Fin says as he shakes Typhuss's hand. Thanks Fin, where is Captain Cragen, I need to talk to him says Typhuss as he looks at Fin.